SCALLOP Women's Containment Center
The Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites' Designated Women's Containment Center of Houston, often dubbed SCALLOP Women's Containment Center or SWCC for short, is a scientific research center and internment camp that exists in The Gerosha Chronicles, featuring most prominently in Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe in Sodality and Swappernetters. It is the closest Gerosha multiverse analog to what Camelorum Correctional is to the Dromedeverse in Camelorum Adventures, though with not as humorous a setting nor setup. In the Vindication arc, many Geroshans and Florentines that entered Team Caged Dove found themselves being sent here by SCALLOP, in order to address the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act in court whilst also paying for the destruction they've caused during their past world-saving efforts - and to keep them from being lost in the rigamarole of state and federal prisons not equipped to handle their special needs nor special abilities. Mission SDCI SWCC is part of the greater SCALLOP Designated Containment Initiative, authorized under the Kirby Act and expanded upon via the Beliah Amendments. This initiative converted two buildings originally set aside as research centers for SCALLOP, confining the research operations and requiring most of the building interiors to function as prisons for special cases defined under greater Kirby-related legislation and fiats. These two facilities became the Women's Containment Center and the Juvenile one. However, the war that broke out due to the alliance of Halal Affadidah with Rappaccini and Duke Arfaas, as well as the violent nature of some Marlquaanites, meant that adult women who qualified for SWCC internment or incarceration often seldom lived long enough to be sent there. SCALLOP decided to renovate its old center into a prison with the understanding that it would be a small operation compared to other prisons, and that it would often operate well below capacity. The specifics of qualification for its South Wing Second Floor bunk community prison would be such that most women who qualified for it would usually be transferred to a low-security prison for the non-Altered. As such, this area was designed more as a temporary housing on par with a city jail. Throughout SCALLOP's history of having to enforce Kirby Act (and later, Beliah Amendment) demands, it discovered that it had a far greater success rate at acquiring adult male and juvenile inmates than adult female ones. This was in spite the higher mortality risk of male subjects should they pick a fight with Extirpon. The SJCC was modified from a science lab designed to double as a daycare center, hence its more laid-back structure (except when housing dangerous juveniles like Flintirah.) Due to these concerns, a whole new building had to be constructed to serve as SCALLOP Men's Containment Center, proving a far busier operation than the Women's and Juvenile Centers. Mission via housing wing logistics SWCC fulfills its mission through its 4-level structure through a series of negotiations with the Federal Bureau of Prisons and with various state-level agencies, given its limited size and inmate capacity. The South Wing, for example, will only take in Altered women who have committed lesser or technical felonies, or else who have more than one misdemeanor to address. Misdemeanants of a less serious nature who are Altered will usually find themselves in an even smaller jail hall within a different SCALLOP base. Only in certain special cases will the non-Altered be housed at SWCC. Members of the Sodality of Gerosha or Sodality of Florence, for example, would qualify - should the government ever betray those organizations. (As it does in the Vindication arc.) Sodality members, or other similar high-profile heroes who've made mistakes and fallen from grace for them and who have sufficiently high profiles or dangerous abilities may be housed on the third floor (3SW) of the South Wing. Otherwise, low-or-no-power women with such affiliations would be housed on the second floor (2SW). The degree of association with an Altered is also taken into consideration. The closer of association a Non-Altered woman has with an Altered-of-Interest, the higher their chances of qualifying to stay at SWCC in the first place. Moderate power level convicted lesser felons without association to an organization like the Sodality, or else those who did not set out with heroic intentions, would qualify for the first floor (1SW) of South Wing instead. Women who are not Altered and have no or minimal association with an Altered, who are convicted of a lesser felony, would not qualify for SWCC internment or incarceration at all; and would most likely instead be sent to a normal state or federal minimal-to-moderate-security prison - based on the nature of their crime and their place of origin. SWCC states its mission on its sign as: "For Altered Humanity and Associates of the Altered, Special Case Internment and Research." The North Wing is for more serious felony convictions, even if the offenders have a generally good nature otherwise and did not intend harm. The first floor (1NW) is for low-to-no-power or even non-Altered who have significant associations to Altereds-of-Interest, and who pose a credible threat to society or to SCALLOP staff. It also houses solitary confinement cells for special timeout use for any category of inmate. The second floor is for more powerful Altereds who are of equal threat level to the first floor inmates. The third floor (3NW) is reserved for the worst crimes, or the most dangerous abilities. Tyler Hovendale, the warden of SWCC under Lex Philippine's discretion, discovers his secretary George Hebsel deliberately sabotaged Sadie Klink's lawyer and caseworkers for her trial to ensure that she was put on third floor rather than second floor. It was later also discovered that Hebsel did this so he could abuse the security footage, and make erotic edits of watching Sadie suffer from loneliness and wallowing in darkness 21 hours a day. This was brought to Hovendale's attention due to Candi putting her own future on the line to perform her own investigation and expose Hebsel. Hovendale was forced to transfer Sadie to the third floor of South Wing after that, and to fire Hebsel - who went on to be prosecuted in a regular court. Still unsatisfied with the "apology," Sadie turns down Hovendale and Candi's peace offer to let her join the Sodality and start over when her 10-year sentence is up. Instead, she misuses her chance to go to Phaeleel. She stages a scene in order to betray Candi, so that Candi won't be blamed for Sadie's desertion. She cuts herself loose from the group, and hides when the time comes for others to return home. Candi assures her that she can be forgiven for her betrayal, but she must work to make her life worthwhile. Sadie takes the words to heart, and joins the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. Lex decides not to order Phaelite authorities to pursue her, as her choosing of exile is seen as "good enough." Executions Other than Sadie, few women in the history of North Wing's third floor get to stay in there longer than two years. They are either demoted to second floor, or sent to the roof for execution. While SCALLOP has disavowed the second half of the Hebbleskins' creed of Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum, it has embraced the first half. The most common form of execution for female prisoners under SCALLOP jurisdiction is beheading by ax. However, death row inmates may request a different beheading style. Based on good behavior, they may be executed in other ways too. In order to fake her execution, Mingmei used Remotach pills and requested the guillotine. Audrey Golin narrowly avoided execution multiple times, but was eventually transferred to FDC Houston due to her lack of actual powers - and to prevent her from plotting revenge against Stephanie Tannuli for defeating her in Des Moines years earlier. Percolation concerns In Earth-G7.2.1, the definition of "Altered" is fluid enough due to the Percolation Wave's influence to include divine / angelic empowerment (such as Cherinob), demonic empowerment (such as Scott Morrisson or Frotchimar,) or any other strain of Abdygalis remnant empowerment - including possession of a mogriffer or a bond to the XomiaFaeCore. Being altered by a Transmogrin also counts, as do Purview Labs experiments in the Dromedeverse. Therefore, the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas could be housed in SCALLOP Men's Containment Center, in theory. Sentence fluidity Inmates are given oftentimes arbitrary incarceration terms, which are very fluid and can change on a dime. These numbers are usually the assumed minimum sentence, with indeterminate containment as a possibility. In-facility behavior, a well as individual power level assessments, are the single biggest determining factors. Due to SCALLOP existing outside of BOP technically, it allows for parole / probation, in spite not being a state-level agency. A SCALLOP court usually assigns the fluid numbers for a sentence; but a state or federal court may intervene if it deems this necessary, altering the numbers or even making the sentence more definitive. Actual incarcerations for serious offenses are more likely to receive input from state or federal courts, whereas lesser felonies and full-on Kirby Act internments are more likely to stay with fluid sentences, per the SCALLOP courts. Mission by-floor See also: SWCC floor layout † Includes brief stays, with transfer to other floors or facilities later on. †† Or organization affiliation Notes on specific inmates * Candi was narrowly at risk several times of being sent to SWCC, but only officially arrived after her reckless driving when being stalked by the Screwworms, and asked Brian Mizgel to S'Pole her tether so that she could guarantee the police got to her before the Screwworms got to Frank. This plus the Kirby Act guaranteed that Candi was no longer able to simply go to jail like she had many times before; she had to go to prison. Her first time being in an actual prison was as a juvenile, 11 years prior to the events in Vindication. Her most recent prison stay before that was her brief time in Affadidah's South Bend Concentration Camp, where she first met Dolly. An abandoned warehouse seized by the Hebbleskins and being used as a concentration camp somewhat counted, and this building near the border of Texas is where the Hebbleskins attempted to execute her and Dolly - only for Navyrope to save them. After this, a combination of incompetent Houston police and a vindictive and spiteful half-brother Darius ensured that Candi had been to jail for brief stays numerous times - for many minor allegations and only a few major ones. However, once she was out of SWCC; SCALLOP was unable to get her back. She spent much of the remainder of her term at FDC Houston instead. * Had Candi's one-time foster mother, Cynthia Trenson, been alive during the time of the Beliah Amendment Enforcements; then Cynthia would have qualified for 2SW. Katie, Candi's foster sister, would have qualified for 2SW as well. * Miranda, Celia, Hea, Mingmei, Emily, and Stephanie were moved after Keet Kabo's escape, from 3SW to 2SW. Michelle, Dolly, and Marge remained on 3SW with Candi. Dolly only got to stay on 3SW because she and Candi had a special history together, and were like sisters. Pam was also moved to 2SW, but was released a short time later when all charges against her were dropped. * Hadley Mint was initially considered for 2SW, but was later demoted to SCALLOP Houston HQ Jail when her circumstances with the rogue vampires at North Bond Hall weren't deemed serious enough for prison. When it was clear that her mental health was fading, she was transferred to the Gum Arabic Mental Hospital. After being treated back to health, Hadley later applied to work there as a nurse. She wound up treating Stephanie later on. * Not long after Stephanie was moved to 2SW, her condition began to flare up and her personal demeanor became increasingly unstable. She wound up being the second heroine to wind up, due to extenuating circumstances, in SWCC, only to have to be transferred for long-term care to Gum Arabic Mental Hospital. * Marina, save for one time when she visited Candi, worked hard to maintain a low profile all throughout the Beliah Enforcements. These were to guarantee that she didn't end up in 2SW for her inactive Phexo DNA. Marina remains the only Flippo child other than Reily to not require SCALLOP's attention. * Mingmei qualified for 1NW, given her history of espionage against dignitaries. Yet, Lex made an exception for her so she could stay on South Wing. * Had the initial plans been successful to capture the McLaines as the Beliah Enforcement Panel in Congress requested, then Miriam would have qualified for 1NW given her history as the hacker Sniperbadger. Her twins, Marie and Trina, would have been interned at SJCC - where Miriam herself was once upon a time sentenced to spend 2 years of her life due to aiding and abetting the Purge-Flare in Gerosha. * Tabitha Pang and Sarah Ruben, both former inmates of SJCC, surrendered to SCALLOP after two years of battling the Chrome Kite, and used SWCC to hide for six months. After a two-month campaign to finally take Arkansas back, Tabitha and Sarah were informed - along with Tobias Reno - that they each had 5 months and ten days to go. However, only Tabitha bothered to return. She agreed, given her role in turning Erica into Bliksemhek, to do Sarah and Tobias' months for them, ensuring she served the entire extra year and four months. SCALLOP then saw to it that the re-forged Arkansas state's governor pardoned Sarah and Tobias of all allegations of wrongdoing. The girls spent their time together at SWCC in 3SW. When Tabitha returned, she was shortly-after re-assigned to 1SW. * Vanna Kerling would have qualified for 3NW, and probably would have spent a lot of time in an MPF chamber. Special robots would have to be used to execute her: first to drain her energy and then to carry out escorting her to the roof. The facility would have to be evacuated and happy music played, so she would have no anger to feed on and gain power that way. SCALLOP was fully willing to intervene in St. Louis and see to this. However, she was killed by Extirpon before SCALLOP agents in the area had a chance to figure out how to apprehend her. * Kathy Hibbins would also have qualified for 3NW initially, though she would have been reduced to 1NW after Hea takes her powers away. She is killed by John Domeck before she has a chance to make it to SWCC. Glossary * "Altered" refers to any Phexo, Meethexo, or Marlquaanite - including Phexos and Meethexos with inactive abilities latent in their DNA. Altered beings that attempt to become superheroes or supervillains are automatically on a watchlist for this category. * "Associates of the Altered" refers to either altered or unaltered beings who serve as family, sidekicks, or otherwise accomplices to the above-mentioned altered and their activities. * "Perks" are special privileges that may be bestowed on inmates. Typically, South Wing inmates can acquire these more easily than North Wing ones. Facility history ''The Battle for Gerosha'' ''Of Emeralds and Sapphires'' ''The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition'' ''Extirpon'' ''Slip-Sadie: Slippery Slopes'' See also: Slip-Sadie: Slippery Slopes ''Ciem: Inferno'' ''Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance'' ''Sodality'' Team Caged Dove initially made up 13 of 16 possible slots for the 3rd floor south wing (3SW), nearly maxing out capacity for that area and leaving only three possible female inmates that were not Sodality members. Since only one other inmate was housed in this area prior to it being set aside for the Sodality, the spare cells had been used prior to store lab equipment for other SCALLOP facilities. ''Swappernetters'' Prison rules and guidelines While not an exhaustive list, these are some known rules: * SWCC may outsource some of its resources to other facilities if overflow should ever become an issue. * Since it can only hold 112 inmates total, each of its three floors are designed with a 15-inmate-max-to-a-floor-per-wing mindset. * Gifts are analyzed, and confiscated if determined at staff discretion to pose a potential problem. Inmates are encouraged to keep gifts hidden, to avoid spreading jealousy and breeding theft. They may also request that a gift of theirs be placed by staff in safekeeping, if they fear losing it to an inmate and staff did not foresee this. * Most things that could be considered a weapon are contraband, and confiscated. Alcohol, drugs, and cigarettes are forbidden. Street drugs, such as marijuana, are confiscated if found. Frequent drug violations could lead to transfer to a worse facility. * There aren't many phones capable of outgoing calls. Inmates are encouraged to use the mail. They are allowed up to two hours maximum each day to use a computer - one which is heavily filtered to eliminate all but a few e-mail and social media outlets. However, limited resources also means that inmates are expected to be courteous and not overuse the machine. Typically, messages are completed in 15 minutes or fewer. This usually translates to a quick Facebook post or two before getting off, informing families of updates. Posts are monitored by staff. Passwords must be stored, allowing for staff to edit posts of inmates by logging in under the inmates' names. ** This privilege is only to be used by staff if there is some inherent danger to the free sharing of an inmate's thoughts and words. Harmless posts are to be left alone. * Visits are by-appointment. Visits are usually expected to last no more than two hours, and a visitor ideally does not visit the same prisoner more than once a week. Visitors are also expected to be on an inmate's approved visitor list, with few exceptions permitted. ** Visits may be off-location, if the visitor is an important-enough individual. Otherwise, visitation occurs in the basement cafeteria with security present. Only in select instances may inmates receive conjugal visits, inside their cells. * Both COs and inmates are strongly discouraged from exhibiting any intentional and / or gratuitous hostility toward each other. * The nature of an organization with one or more inmates consisting of its members determines the status of whether or not they are allowed to be housed in proximity to one another. ** Generally well-meaning organizations with members who ran technically afoul of the law due to the Kirby Act, but who did not intend to become criminals from the outset, are able to be housed on the third floor of the South Wing, provided their convictions aren't overly serious and they maintain a general good attitude. ** If, however, only one member of the organization in question remains in custody, and the inmate's power level is not high enough, they may be moved to the first floor of the South Wing, vacancy permitting. * Vacancy permitting, a moderate-power-level and low-tier prisoner may sometimes be transferred from first floor to second floor. * Women with a high enough profile under the Kirby Act may, circumstances pending, be outsourced to another facility. Approval pending, South Wing inmates not listed as high-power-level beings may specially request to be transferred to the non-Altered residential prison of their choosing. Too high of a profile will, vacancy pending, lead to being sent to FDC Houston. Lesser profiles may be transferred to whichever state-level prison is most suited for them based on the particulars of their state. * All North Wing prisoners, save for the solitary cell dwellers, face some risk of execution. Nature of crime and demeanor while incarcerated will determine if and when execution is deemed necessary. Inmates sentenced to death in court are almost guaranteed a trip to the roof. * The cafeteria or lounge may double as a chapel, but only a handful of religions are permitted there. ** Secular humanism, Satanism, Wicca, Islam, and Icy Finger / Hebbleskin religions are expressly forbidden. Buddhism is allowed, but monitored. *** SCALLOP's unique nature as an entity allows it to set such a policy, though this would not be the case for most any other Toklisanan institution. Individuals of those faith persuasions may request transfer to other facilities that permit such a practice - except for Hebbleskin and Icy Finger dogmatists. They are forbidden to practice nor try to win converts, as they pose a particular existential threat. * Unruly prisoners may be put in solitary. If their powers make them enough of a threat, they may be put in a North Wing cell temporarily, vacancy pending. Being trapped for a time in MPF suspended animation inside a cell capable of such generation can be an alternative to execution. * Certain inmates can gain wandering privileges if they acquire enough perks. However, even small violations of code can lead to revoking of perks and mandatory timeouts. * Sodality members housed are expected to attend shop classes, as well as aid in mission control. Most other prisoners are discouraged from having jobs inside the building, though prisoners with sufficient perks may join a chain gang to get more exercise than is typically permitted. * The cafeteria or lounge may double as classrooms. * Inmates on 3SW for affiliation with an organization such as the Sodality, especially if the others from that organization are all gone, whose only other crimes are misdemeanors, may be transferred to a county jail upon request. Earth-G7.2.1 SWCC rules These are unique to the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, since mainstream Cataclysmic Gerosha has a red light to Percolation sensitivity. * If an inmate is Percolated to another dimension, the facility goes into lockdown for at least two hours. This could last longer, depending on what is required to return the inmate to SWCC. This is a policy shared with Camelorum Correctional. * Percolations that arrive in SWCC from other dimensions are held to determine their safety level, before they are allowed to interact with other Crossover Gerosha natives outside the prison. If Percolations are male, they are transferred to SMCC and follow a similar process. Development Inspiration Appearance Layout The building's division structure is centered around the fact that not all inmates are going to be powered the same way, nor have a consistent profile of power level or seriousness of crime nor personality. Holding about the same total number of inmates as Camelorum, SWCC is also structured around the fact that far fewer female Phexos and Marlquaanites commit serious enough crimes to warrant being sent to a special SCALLOP-run prison. As such, it can get away with having far smaller capacities than even other women's prisons. The hallways, stairways and jailyard structures are set in place to ensure that the North and South Wing prisoners remain segregated more often than not, as South Wing is low-moderate security and North Wing is maximum security. The building's facade faces west, and refers to the wings as "north" and "south" to minimize political and directional confusion over which prisoners are the "left" or the "right" faction within the building. One of the only times that North and South factions can interact, is for certain basement functions in the laundry room, lab, or lounge. Cafeteria times are also differentiated, so as to ensure that North and South prisoners seldom have to interact. The model of the facility in The Sims 4 features a much smaller parking lot than what is canon to Gerosha mythos. It also was built on a 40-tile x 30-tile lot per that game's zoning limits. This places restrictions on building codes that essentially force the staff to adapt to having to negotiate prison population numbers with other facilities in the event of overcrowding. Also, these restrictions require that the cafeteria also serve a visiting center, chapel, and classroom. The lounge may be used as an infirmary, though sick patients are usually transferred to the SCALLOP Houston HQ Jail's infirmary or to Houston hospitals for more serious medical needs. First Aid and other lesser needs are usually addressed in the laundromat, cafeteria, or lobby. Sufficiently low-tier power level individuals may also request transfer out of the SCALLOP justice system and into a regular prison, if they fear that their medical needs necessitate more attention than SCALLOP can provide. However, this usually comes at the expense of receiving longer sentences in the regular court system. SCALLOP's additional facilities mean that special visits to prisoners can happen at the SCALLOP Houston HQ Jail, if safety is a concern for either inmates or visitors. Important rooms such as the booking station, lobby, warden's office, and changing rooms are located in the Central Hub, which separates North Wingers from South Wingers. This series of hallways is not very large, and the rooms are just large enough to serve their purposes. The reason that 2SW houses lower-power-level prisoners than 1SW, in spite 1NW housing lower-power-level prisoners than 2NW, is because the receiving dock is also located on 1SW. SWCC is very compact in this fashion. Part of this is its legacy, as it was a science center before it was converted to a prison. See also Category: Prisons Category: SCALLOP